The Sickness
by WolvesMoon777
Summary: Stiles is sick. But that happens, humans tend to fall ill from time to time. But when the illness begins to spread to the more supernatural creatures of the pack, things take a new turn. Can they figure out what this really is, or will it be the end of the the pack?
1. Chapter 1

My eyes open groggily as I awake to a pounding headache. The pain was harsh and came in waves of ruthless agony. I let out a sigh and try to move as little as possible as slowly turn over and look at my clock.  
Every movement made the pain a thousand times worse but I had to check the time. The clock read, a blurry 12:30am.  
I want to cry out, from exhaustion and pain. I had to get up. The pack meeting was in less than an hour.  
Slowly I get myself to rise from the bed, as my headache grew increasingly worse.  
As I stand the pain in my stomach grows apparent. I clutch my stomach as the pain turns into nausea.  
Taking deep breathes I sit back down on the bed.  
'I'm not going to be sick.' I think to myself, hoping desperately that it's true.  
It seems to work for the moment.  
Taking advantage of this I slowly stand again, and shakily get dressed.  
The world seems foggy as I stumble out of the house and into my prized possession, my jeep.  
Chills run down my back as I slowly turn on the engine.  
The drive was long and grueling, but I hardly noticed any of it. I was stuck in a fog that left me hardly conscious.  
Suddenly I found myself in front of Derek's house. I shake my head trying to wake myself up. My stomach squeezes in nausea, I take a deep breath.  
"God this sucks." I mutter slowly getting out.  
"Hey Stiles, you're late." Scott says walking up to me his eyes on the house.  
"So are you." I retort. He just smiles his teen a bright white against the dark,  
"Derek's gonna kick our ass."  
"Tell me about it." I reply as we walk in. Inside the air is stuffy. Instantly I begin sweating. My head felt light.  
"You two are late." Derek's gruff voice says.  
"Yeah, sorry." Scott replies, I just shrug and sit down. Derek just glares at us for a moment and then turns back to Scott, Lydia, Kira, and Isaac who are standing around the table. Their voices slowly fade as I continue to sit heavily against the arm  
of the chair.  
"Stiles are you alright?" A voice asks suddenly, I look up to see Lydia's worried face. Everyone else was still talking, not laying attention. I just shrug, my stomach turns painfully.  
"I'm fine." I say,  
"No somethings wrong. Are you feeling ok?"  
"No." I reply feebly, giving uo the act.  
"What's wrong?" She whispers, nausea overcomes me.  
"Lydia. Stiles. What are you doing?" Derek asks in a stern voice.  
"Wait Stiles, you're not looking to hot." Scott says standing in front of me.  
"Not feeling it either." I mutter, putting my face in my hands. I groan as my stomach twists again. "I'm..." I stifle a burp,"gonna puke."  
"Get him outside." Derek almost yells,  
Isaac and Scott pull me up, I clutch my stomach, trying to keep myself from vomiting.  
Cold air consumes me as we reach the darkness of outside.  
"Almost there Stiles." Scott says trying to reassure me. I moan in reply. Suddenly I'm being pressed against something cool, the railing. I lean over and gag loudly. Convulsions rush through me and I retch over the railing.  
"Is he okay?" I hear Kira asks softly. Suddenly vomit expels from my mouth with a loud burp.  
"Ahh that's disgusting." I hear Isaac groan.  
"Sorry my suffering is an inconvenience." I mumble taking a breath before another round of bile takes my attention.  
"You done?" Scott asks putting a hand on my shaking back. I shake my head and lean back over the railing, spit dripping from my mouth as I dry heave.  
"God I feel like crap." I mumble wiping my mouth in my sleeve. I slowly turn around with a hand on my stomach to see everyone wide eyed.  
"Are you okay?" Kira asks, I just shrug.  
"I don't know, it's probably just the flu that's going around." I say, Derek looks concerned.  
"You do smell...off." He says, I snicker softly, before my stomach cramps and it turns to a groan.  
"Look I'm fine. It's just the stupid flu, it should be gone by Monday." I say softly, not wanting to upset my stomach further. Scott just looks at me worriedly. "Dude I'm alright, it's not like I haven't gotten the flu before." I say. He just nods, staying  
silent.

"Well then meetings over. Everyone go home." Derek says with a sense of finality.  
"Do you want me to drive you home?" Scott asks, I hesitate, "We can come back tommorrow and get your jeep." He promises.  
"Alright," I sigh,"It's probably better that I don't drive anyway." I say feeling as though my body was on fire. I began sweating.  
"You should probably head out. He's looking feverish." Lydia says taking notice. I just groan.  
"This sucks." I grumble.  
"Isaac go with them." Derek orders, "Make sure they get home safe and then you can stay at Scott's." He looks at me queasily, the idea obviously not something he wants to do.  
"Alright." He finally replies. Grabbing my arm.  
"I can walk myself." I say grouchily. To prove my point I take small steps trying not to moan with each one as my stomach protests.  
It feels like it takes hours to get back to Scotts car. I'm gasping for air and feeling faint by the time I manage to stagger my way there.  
"Dude you're really not looking good." Isaac says as I lean heavily against the car.  
"Stiles do you feel like your going to be sick?" Scott asks walking up slowly, seeing my condition. I just shrug. "Stiles, buddy please, I need to know." He almost pleads.  
"Look, I won't puke in your car if that's what your asking." I say holding my stomach lightly.  
Upon hearing that he opens the door and I slide in and drop into the air with a groan. Both he and Isaac get in and turn to look at me.  
"What are you staring at?" I mumble.  
"You look like crap." Isaac replies instantly.  
I just close my eyes and lean my head against the icy window not bothering to reply.  
Scott starts the car and pulls out of the driveway. I open my eyes to see me keep sitting there looking lonely and sad. My poor baby.  
It's not long before nausea swirls in my stomach as we rush around corners. Bile leapt up my throat with every bump. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped to god I wouldn't barf. But I soon realized it was inevitable as my stomach threaten to heave. I can  
see Isaac turning to look at me every few minutes his eyes full of concern.  
"Scott." I gasp. No reply. Isaac turns again,  
"SCOTT!" I scream.  
"What is it?" He asks looking back at me through the mirror.  
"Open the window." I say,  
"Why?" He asks oblivious.  
"Scott open the window, it looks like he's gonna blow." Isaac says frantically. Scott's eyes widen and he quickly slides down the window.  
Fresh cool air blows in my face as I stick my head out the window, trying to prevent the convulsions. The nausea consumed me, making me groan as we hit a bump.  
"Scott pull over." I hear Isaac say, trying to lessen the nausea. Doing this only made it worse. My back arches and my resistance became futile. Alien sounds were escaping me as I dry heave over the road. Isaac grimaces.  
My body continues to convulse, bringing nothing but a little bile up.  
"Why won't it stop." I moan fatigued.  
"I'm sorry buddy." Scott says," alright I'm going to drive you home, I'll leave the window open just in case." He says apologetically. I just nod and lean against the seat holding my stomach.  
I hear him and Isaac talking quietly to each other, but my head began to pound again taking my focus.  
I open my eyes briefly to see their blurred faces looking worriedly at eachother.  
Before I can ask what's wrong darkness consumes me.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud bang pulls me from my deep sleep. My eyes slide open to see my dad a few inches from my bed.  
"Dad?" My voice is hoarse.  
"Stiles, sorry to wake you, I was just going to check your temperature." He says looking at me sympathetically. "How are you feeling?" He asks,  
"Like death." I answer honestly. His brow furrows. "I'm fine dad, it's just the flu." I add. My stomach turns with nausea, my head pounds. "What time is it anyway?"  
He looks at his watch, "about four in the afternoon."  
"God I have to get up." I say, trying to sit up.  
"No you're staying in bed, Melissa's orders." He says pushing me back down. I groan as the room begins to spin. I turn my head gently, my eyes closing and sleep taking me once again.

When my eyes open again it's 6 am, I have to get up for school. I groan as I sit up my muscles sore. My stomach whirling. I ignored it.  
Slowly I got ready and made my way downstairs."How are you feeling?" My dad asks, I grab a slice of toast and eat it slowly. My stomach churning.  
"Better." I lie. He looks at me skeptically. "Dad I'm alright!"  
"Alright, but if that changes you come straight home okay?"  
I nod. "Okay, see you later Stiles." He says heading out the door. I follow not long after and am shocked to find my jeep missing.  
"What the-" that's when I remembered. "Dammit!" I yell, then grow quiet my stomach turning.  
That's when Scotts car pulls up.  
"Sorry we couldn't get your jeep yesterday. I'll take you to school!" He shouts as his window rolls down. I sigh slightly disappointed but reluctantly get in the car.  
"How are you feeling?" He asks as soon as I sit down.  
"I'm fine." I say shortly, taking a small breath.  
The drive to school was painful. It took all my energy not to lose that small piece of toast that I ate.  
"You sure you're ok? You seem quiet." Scott says as well walk into the school.  
"I'm just tired." I say. Although I feel myself begin to sweat. As soon as we reach our lockers everyone's asking how I'm feeling. I reply with small, 'betters' and 'I'm fines'. But with each time it said it I felt more Ill.  
"Well I'm glad to hear it!" Kira says with a smile, before heading to her first class. I watched her walk away before Lydia's voice becomes apparent.  
"Stiles?" Lydia asks,  
"What?" I mumble my eyes closed.  
"You're looking... Green." She says, my stomach convulses. I clamp my hand over my mouth and sprint away from them. As soon as I reach the trash can vomit expels from my mouth.  
"Oh god." Isaac says seeing this sight. He was looking green himself.  
"Isaac?" I hear Scott ask as I look up from my bent over position. He closes his eyes.  
"I'm fine." He mutters. "But we need to get him out of here. Can't you smell him?" Isaac says,  
"Yeah he smells... Strange." Scott admits looking at me.  
"Guys look I get it I stink." I say before gagging once again.  
"No it's something... Weird. We need to take him to Derek, somethings not right." Scott says.  
"But how?" I ask, "they won't just let us leave." I say, Lydia's eyes light up.  
"I have an idea." She looks at Scott and Isaac. "But you two aren't going to like it."  
They look at each other worriedly Isaac still looking green.  
"Stay here." She orders and briskly walks away. Moments later she comes back with a clear medicine looking bottle and sandwich.  
"Where did you-?" Isaac starts.  
"You eat." She says handing me the sandwich. I look at it, where the hell did this come from? I think to myself.  
"Lydia it's just going to come right back up." I say fighting the nausea form the sight of the sandwich.  
"That's the point. " she looks at Scott and Isaac and holds up the bottle. Isaac pales.  
"No." He says his eyes widening.  
"You have too. It's the only way."  
"What is it?" Scott asks confused,  
"IPECAC." Lydia replies. "And our ticket out of here."  
"How is that...?" Scott trailed off as he understood. "Oh my god."  
"Each of you need to drink half. That should be plenty even taking in the fact that you are werewolves." She says.  
"Where did you even get this?" Isaac asks staring anxiously at the bottle.  
"The biology lab." She replies. "Now start drinking."  
"But Lydia-" Scott starts.  
"Drink." She stares him straight in the eye. He takes the bottle his hand shaking. His eyes close as he chugs the substance. His skin becoming more and more green with each swallow.  
"Stiles. Eat" I obey, taking small bites as my stomach protests. Isaac took the bottle next, he swallows nervously and looks at Scott, who was holding his stomach.  
"Lydia I don't know if this is a good idea-" Lydia gave him a stern look.  
He quickly chugged the remainder of the bottle, and shuddered.  
"How do you two feel?" Lydia asks. Scott moaned, and Isaac stayed silent his face is his hands. "Good. Now let's go to the office."Lydia grabs the bottle and hides it in her purse quickly. I start walking towards the office slowly, but pause as Scott  
hunched over the trash can expelling the contents of his stomach with a few nauseating sounds. Isaac looks up at the ceiling and swallows hard. I could see the resistance in his eyes as his body shuddered.  
"Scott save it for the office!" Lydia hisses grabbing his shirt and pulling him back. He clamps his mouth shut and holds his stomach. I could see Lydia's panic as she saw the condition of the three of us. Luckily we reached the office without anymore  
incidents .  
"Hello." The secretary greeted us with a smile, before she saw Lydia's panicked face. "Whats wrong?" She asks.  
"I don't know what to do! These the  
three seem really sick, and I'm worried about them!." She pauses and turns back, Isaac rushes forward with a moan and vomits into the wastebasket by the lady. She gasps.  
"Oh dear! Okay, grab a trash for those three, please sit them down!" Her eyes were wide with panic.  
I took a empty trash can and instantly heaved into it. Scott moaned.  
"Mrs. Is there any chance I can take them home, you see their parents are all out of town and I'd really like to get them home before they-" she's cut off by Scott puking into the basin loudly. "Make a mess." The secretary looked torn.  
"Well we're not really supposed to..." She trails off. I gag again, this time bile shooting out of my throat into the can. "Here I'll call their parents." She decides. I feel blood rush to my face, she can't! My dad can't know!  
"Hey what's going on here? Mcall? Layhe, Stilinski?" I look up to see Coach looking confused.  
"They are sick." Lydia says simply, her eyes looking panicked as the lady grabbed the phone. Lydia looks over to Isaac who was looking horrible. She raised her eyebrows at him.  
'Do something!' She mouthed.  
"Sick. No they can't be we have practice today!"  
"They are really ill though." The secretary says, pausing.  
'What?!' He mouthed back, she shrug as the lady started to dial.  
"Fine. I expect to see you here tomorrow!" Coach shouts to us.  
'Make a mess! Quickly!' Lydia mouths back quickly.  
Scott replies to coach by vomiting into the can once again. And Isaac pukes as well, this time missing the trash and getting it on the floor, just as Lydia had requested, Coach pales.  
"Ahh! Two days! You get two days!" He screams before sprinting away.  
"Okay get them out of here!" The secretary says staring at the mess.  
"I'm-"he pukes again, "sorry!"  
"It's ok! Just please go home!" She sounded exasperated. Slowly I stand up clutching my stomach. Isaac and Scott follow as we rush outside handing the lady the trash cans each in turn. She looks a little green as we make our way outside.  
The cool air felt nice on my feverish face.  
"This was the stupidest idea you've ever had Lydia." Isaac groans, sounding genuinely angry,  
"Look it's all I could manage. Besides it worked didn't it?"  
"Hey wait up!" A voice suddenly screams. We all turn to see Kira sprinting towards us.  
"What are you doing here?" Lydia asks, "You didn't show up for class, so I decided to come find you. I figured you'd need help." She says, her eyes glowing.  
"Kira your eyes." Scott says weakly.  
"What?" She sounds slightly panicked.  
"Your fox eyes." I say, she looks towards Scott and Isaac. She looks in the mirror on one of the cars.  
"I'm not doing this!" She tells, she turns back, looking at Scott and Isaac, her eyes widen.  
"Your wolf eyes are showing!" She exclaims. Isaacs eyes widen and I can see they are glowing gold.  
"What the hell? I'm not doing any-" he starts before convulsions overcome his body.  
"We need to get you all to Derek." Lydia's voice was high pitched with worry.  
"We'll take my car." Scott says turning away from Isaac whom was now puking on the grass by Scotts car. I just close my eyes my stomach whirling.  
"Alright. God how are we going to do this?" Lydia was sounding panicked.  
"Um, well... We have to make sure they all have window seats." Kira replies looking rather pale herself.  
"Alright everyone get in." Lydia says taking a breath, we start towards the car, but pause as Scotts back arched and he projectile vomits on the ground.  
Moments later we are in the car. I'm in the front, Scott and Isaac in the back, Kira sitting awkwardly between them. My forehead felt as though it was on fire, everything felt so warm.  
"Stiles?" A voice asks softly.  
"What?" I mumble my voice hoarse.  
"How are feeling right now?" It was Lydia, my brain finally decided to process her voice.  
"Awful, Lydia, I just want it to go away." I reply, feeling as though I'm going to start crying. Her eyes softened with sympathy.  
"It'll be over soon." She reaches out and grabs my hand looking at me with a gentle encouraging smile.  
The moment it interrupted by the rolling down of Isaacs window as he heaved over the side of the car.  
"What did you do to them?" Kira asks looking pale.  
"Ipecac." Lydia replies starting the car, Kira's eyes widen.  
"That's dangerous Lydia!" She says shocked.  
"Well I figured them being werewolves would weaken the effects, and only make them sick for a short amount of time-" vomit expels from Isaacs mouth cutting Lydia's words off. He moans.  
Lydia rolls down mine and Scotts Windows, I look at her. "Just in case." She shrugs. Cool air blows in on my sweaty skin. My stomach turns. I weakly lean over the road and vomit. All my energy drains as I sit gagging for what feels like hours. When the  
convulsions finally succeed I'm left gasping.  
I look back at the others, Isaacs head is back out of the window and his back is heaving, while Scott was laying back heavily against his seat I could see the nausea is his facial expressions. Kira looked at him worriedly. His face was bright red and  
he looked feverish.  
"Lydia please hurry." Scott mumbles clutching his stomach.  
"Sorry, I'm going as fast as I can!" She replies, looking back at him through the mirror. His eyes open widely as we hit a small bump, causing him to gag. Once again vomiting out the window. I close my eyes again, begging for this to end.  
"Isaac!" Kira's voice rings out. Mi eyes does open.  
"Kira what is it!" Lydia yells,  
"Blood! Oh my god!" Her eyes were wide with shock, Isaac whirls around,  
"What?" He gasps, his lips and teeth covered in a maroon liquid.  
"He's vomiting blood Lydia!" Kira screams.  
"Stop the car!" I tell to her, the sight caused my heart to stop. She slams on the breaks and we forcefully stop. The seatbelt pressed against my abdomen. I groan and hold my stomach. Panic was beginning to take hold as more blood expelled from Isaacs  
mouth into his shirt he gagged weakly. Kira rubbed his back.  
"Oh my god." Lydia breathed. She shakily pulled out her phone, trying to dial. "Dammit!" Her voice cracked,  
"What is it?" Kira yells,  
"No service!" Tears were pooling in her eyes. My heart pounded in my chest, I felt as though my body was on fire. I frantically tried to catch a breath.  
"Scott! Scott listen to me!" Lydia was yelling, tears rolling down her cheeks. He moaned, his eyes closed, his skin pale lips cracked. "Scott P-please I need you t-to call Derek. Use your howl, P-please!" Her voice shook. I looked over at her, her face  
was going blurry. I shake my head trying to clear my vision. Thats when I hear it. The howl. It ripped through the air and made my blood go cold but only for a second. I could see Scott straining. That's when it cut off as he began coughing, blue  
blood dripping from his lips. Lydia screams, her voice echoing between the trees.  
Scott goes limp, convulsions taking over him as a seizure over takes his body. Her scream echoes in my mind as darkness creeps into my vision.  
"Lydia-" I mumble the darkness taking over. 


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes feel heavy as they slip open. Everything around me felt as though it were on fire. My skin burned and crawled with invisible flames.  
"Stiles." A soft voice whispers.  
"Huh-" I mumble, looking over, my head spinning. I moan.  
"Stiles it's me Lydia." She whispers, her eyes filled with panic. On the other side of her, Derek was at the wheel, driving. His eyes focused on the road, worry darkening his features. In the back I hear Kira whimpering.  
"What happened?" I croak, my stomach churning.  
"I don't know- D-Derek got here so fast...And Kira p-passed out." Her breaths were hitching, as panic took over. Tears welled in her eyes, and I desperately wanted to help her-but I knew moving wouldn't end well.  
"It's okay." I whisper.  
"Lydia." Derek's gruff voice spoke.  
She looks over to him.  
"I need you to tell me what happened. Can you do that?" He speaks slowly, and gently. She nods and takes a breath.  
"Yes." She pauses, "it started this morning, we were all at school and Stiles got sick. We didn't know what to do, but we knew that we needed to take him to you. Scott and Isaac said he smelled... Off."  
"But what happened to them?" Derek cuts in, clearly confused.  
"W-We needed a way to get out... So I gave Scott and Isaac Ipecac... I didn't think it would last this long." Her voice grows rough as fresh tears well in her eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to do!" She began to sob. Her body wracked with convulsions.  
I put a shaky hand on her. Well at least I tried, it flopped down her arm. She looks over to me and gives me a small smile and then looks back at Derek.  
"How much did you give them?" I could see him tensing.  
"About h-half a bottle each."  
Derek stays quiet for a moment.  
"You are right. That amount of Ipecac should have only been enough to make them feel nauseous- and maybe vomit once. But this- this is something else."  
"What could it be?" I ask softly. He shakes his head.  
"I... I don't know. But I believe it has something to do with whatever you have."  
"What makes you say that?" I ask.  
"They hold the same scent." He scrunched up his nose and nodded towards them.  
A sudden wave of exhaustion hits me, and Derek and Lydia continue talking. But I'm too tired to comprehend what they are saying.  
I roll my head to look over out the window. Trees whirled by. My head began to spin even worse than before. I moan.  
"Stiles?" Derek says gruffly. I groan in reply, clutching my stomach. "We're almost there." He spoke frantically.  
Suddenly all the movement stopped.  
My vision whirled nauseatingly.  
I lay heavily against the door. Lydia places a hand on my forehead.  
"Derek he's really burning up!" I open my eyes,  
"I don't feel it." I murmur.  
"What?"  
"I don't feel that-." That's when it hits me. The flames take over my senses. My vision blurs. Suddenly I hear screaming. Who could be screaming?  
I writhe under the heat.  
"Make it stop!" I screech. "Please!"  
.Pain. It comes in endless waves. Just stop! I cry out in my mind. That's when my vision goes black and I'm taken into a fiery agony.

I've got a few ideas where to go with this... But does anyone have any tips or ideas of their own? I'd love to hear them!  
Thanks  
~WolvesMoon


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah this sucks... I'm so sorry it took so long, I could really use some ideas... anyway hope you enjoy

I feel numb towards the heat. My body laymotionless asthe flames desperately lappedat my flesh, but I don't feel it. Everything feels almost serene.

But that only lasts for a moment. Suddenly my body convulses and my eyes fly open. Cold. That's all I feel. Ice is leaking into my bones. I'm gasping for breath as my lungs burn.

"Stiles! It's okay! Shh it's okay!" I slowly shirt my eyes over to see Lydia. Her skin pale, her eyes wide. It's at this moment I take notice of the icy water around me.

"W-why 'm I w-wet?" I mumble my teeth chattering.

"Your fever was too high, we had to lower it quickly before it killed your brain." I can see her trying hard to keep her voice steady. To remain calm.

"S-smart." I say, deadpanning. I look up to her. Her eyes are filled with horror and sorrow. "P-please, t-tell me wh-what happened?" I stutter out.

"It all happened so quickly- after you passed out, Kira did as well and Scott started." She paused her breath hitching. "Blood j-just kept dripping from his lips." Horror flashed in her wide eyes.

"Okay okay- shh it's okay." I say softly. She closes her eyes and her lips quiver.

"Stiles! You're awake." A voice suddenly breaks the silence. I jump, looking over to the source.

"Derek." I croak. "What's going on?" My voice sounds hoarse.

"It's not good." He replies simply. I roll my eyes, but groan when my head spins.

"Well obviously, but what exactly?" My voice croaks. He looks at me for a moment, then closes his eyes.

"It's- um." He pauses as sways slightly.

"Derek?" Lydia says softly. The usually kissed look on his face melts into something similar to a small child.

"It's a strain of flu." He says slowly, his face pale.

"Derek you don't look so good." I say, he remains silent, his eyes sliding open.

Suddenly his body lurches towards the sink, and Lydia jumps back in shock. Before I could evenreact vomit dribbled from his mouth. His muscular back shook as he heaved relentlessly into the porcelain sink.

"Oh god." Lydia murmurs tears steaming down her cheeks. Groggily I look at Derek as he heaved over and over again. After what felt like eternity I manage to stand up from the icy water. My body began to ache as I left the water.

"Derek? You think you'd be alright to go lay down?" Lydia asks softly. He shakes his head and slowly turns around. He collapses near the toilet.

"I'm going to stay here for a while." He mutters, looking grumpy. She nods and take a hold of me, trying to keep me standing.

"Let's get you changed." I nod.

That's when I hear a screech. "Kira,oh god! Help! Hurry! She won't wake up!" Before I even realize it, I'm falling yet again. One final thought on my mind- what the hell are we going to do?


End file.
